


Into the Belly of The Beast

by Silverqwill



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Animal Instincts, Canon-Typical Violence, Carlos Does Not Know What The Fuck Is Going On, F/M, Jill is capable of speech but it's relatively jumbled because Monster Brain, Monster!Jill, Protective Jill Valentine, Soft Vore, The outbreak still happens but Jill is a funky monster gal, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverqwill/pseuds/Silverqwill
Summary: Investigating abandoned hospitals was one thing, finding a monster that could easily eviscerate you without even lifting a claw was a whole other thing entirely(Rated teen for vore and mention of broken bones/death)
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 14





	1. Wounded

The hospital was cold, empty, desolate, unsettling. Yeah, those were the proper words for the building that surrounded the mercenary; it reeked of sanitary chemicals, and death, the flowers placed neatly by the beds did nothing to dilute the smell, but of course, they were fake, plastic, cheap. Only meant to soothe patients that were far past being saved, the Umbrella motif on the dimly lit wall was telling

Umbrella had ruined countless lives in their endeavor to produce bioweapons, and Raccoon City suffered for it, that fact made the pit in Carlos’ stomach grow as his flashlight passed over glinting metal of medical supplies

Though, on cue, a distorted, pained growl echoed through the darkness

Carlos tensed, keeping a finger firmly on the trigger of his gun as he moved through the darkness, despite every instinct telling him to _turn around and book it as fast as he could, but…_

The noise sounded out again, it’d tapered off into a whine this time

Something was hurt, and if he was lucky, it _might_ not eviscerate him the second he helped it out of its predicament

He stressed the word might

Light spilled on the darkness in front of him, and if it weren’t for the fact he was intent on helping whatever creature had been howling in pain mere seconds ago, he would have left the way he came in

The injured creature stared at him with glowing yellow eyes, though the glow cancelled out by the flashlight as it squinted

It growled lowly, the long tail attached to its spine thumping against the linoleum tiles in irritation, akin to a feral cat preparing itself for combat

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared dumbly at the creature, it was humanoid enough, brown locks that looked neatly combed fell over the right side of the creature’s face, mandibles framed the creatures jaws, twitching with every breath the creature took, four eyes blinked in succession with each other and long, pointed ears were pinned to the creatures skull as a sign of aggression

The creature’s muscles were also taught and tense, ready to strike. And it, it’s body was bigger than he was

Carlos realized then that he was being faced with a predator, that could easily maul him in one with one single blow, evidently the only thing keeping it from doing so was the rubble that trapped its claws, lowering his gun, and placing it firmly against the wall, he moved to the front of the creature, it’s head turned with his movements, rumbling out another growl as it kept it’s eyes trained firmly on him

He raised his hands in surrender “M’not gonna hurt you, promise.” he murmured softly, keeping his voice as calm as he could, to not spook the creature into thinking otherwise

He was answered with a sharp huff that sounded almost disbelieving as he moved to the rubble that pinned the monster’s hand in place, easily lifting the disturbance off of the limp limb, chucking it off to the side

The mercenary winced as he watched the creature roll it’s clearly snapped wrist back into place, any protest _not to do that_ died on his tongue before he could even open his mouth to speak, the creature trilled happily at the now remedied injury, before turning its attention back to Carlos and watching him wearily, now, the rock pinning down the creature's other hand was more difficult, larger than the other one, but with a grunt, it’d been discarded. Another snap of bones being fixed into place and pleased trill told the man that he could move on, and get out of the hospital before corpses milled in at the knowledge of a living, breathing human

That was until the creature he’d just saved had him pinned beneath a claw, though, the talons―claws―whatever hardly were digging into his sternum, the creatures ears were pinned to to it’s skull again, snarling lowly in it’s throat

It wasn’t directed at him, the snarling, the creature had been looking forwards

Great, what was he going to tell Tyrell? That he’d rescued a likely Umbrella bioweapon and now it’d become protective of him within the span of 15 minutes?

It was a likely scenario

He looked up to see the creature staring back at him, it looked like it was calculating, thinking

Then its jowls opened, lined with sharp fangs, before he was engulfed in darkness and warmth, feeling as though he were floating as a _GLRK_ resounded around him, an indicator that the creature was indeed in the process of swallowing him whole, soft throat muscles grasped at him greedily

It’s erratic heartbeat around him was a telltale sign that in some odd way, this was a rushed way of protecting him as he slipped further into the creatures gullet, eyes hardly registering the darkness

Jill’s predatory instincts were screaming at her to protect the man that’d removed the rubble disabling her from doing anything, and now the two of them were here, she was surprised at the fact that the man barely fought her, allowing her to swallow the rest of him down into her belly-nest, where he’d be safe, trilling softly when the man slipped into her belly-nest, the slight distend in her middle made her aware that the man was safely tucked away within her, well hidden beneath the powerful muscles of her torso

She went onto all fours, glowering at the reptilian monster that had been stalking them from the darkness with a low snarl and clicking of mandibles, poised to kill, this time.


	2. Determined to Find Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a 2 minute chat over the walkie-talkie, assuring his platoon he's alive
> 
> Jill focuses on making sure they get out on the same basis

It was warm, cramped

Not pleasant, that was for sure

He was jerked forwards with every movement the beast around him made, low snarls rolling around him in the darkness, huh, it’d been really intent on protecting him, hadn’t it? At least it hadn’t killed him, once it’d been freed.  A roar made the walls around Carlos quiver, there was a stifled shriek. And then silence

Jill let out a chuffing noise as the reptilian creature fell limply to the ground with a sickly thud, how  _ dare _ this creature encroach on her territory, and threaten the human that’d freed her claws from the rubble, her  _ charge _

Swiping the blood off of her jaws and claws with her tongue, she rumbled softly before standing on her hindquarters, lightly poking at the form settled snugly in her middle with a claw, letting out an inquiring trill

_ Are you okay? _

Carlos felt his surroundings dip inwards, taking up what little space he had. 

_ Holy shit _ ,  _ the creature was checking if he was alright _

Carlos snorted, it was so absurd. An Umbrella bioweapon assuring itself of his safety was a one in a million chance

_ One in a million _

Humoring the creature, he patted the walls that surrounded him. He was answered with a contented  _ rrrrr _ , walls tightened around him briefly, a confirmation of sorts that the monster had heard him.  His walkie-talkie buzzing to life caught him by surprise, and he felt the creature pause in it’s walking, there was a rumbling snarl. It clearly didn’t like the noise, or perceived it as a threat

Either were plausible, given how it reacted when it saw, well, whatever it’d ripped to shreds in the darkness

**_[Carlos, you alive?]_ ** the voice over the walkie-talkie asked, oh yeah. He hadn’t been a blip on the radar since the creature  _ God, he really needed to figure out the thing’s name, calling it the “creature” wasn’t really cutting it _ had eaten him

Swallowed him, same difference, if you asked him 

“Yeah, in a bit of a pinch though” he exhaled, he wasn’t exactly  _ lying _ though “I’ll be back at the subway soon, I’ll explain later”

**_[Got it, see ya ‘round]_ ** the voice answered, before going static, ending the conversation swiftly

He didn’t even know what he was going to tell the other mercenaries

That a monster twice his size had devoured him, to  _ protect _ him, because he’d moved the rubble trapping it, even though by rights he should’ve let it be?

Yeah, that was gonna go over well

Jill did  _ not _ like the sound coming from her middle even a little, it sounded like a thousand angry wasps, a snarl should’ve scared whatever creature that had made the noise, that maybe had attached a ride to her human, off.  Her ears flicked when she’d heard the buzzing stop, a voice following the noise, she could hear chatter for a few minutes, then the buzzing started again, before silence drowned it out

She let out a miffed snort, humans were...strange creatures, that was certain

She shook her head, she needed to find somewhere safe to cough the human out. While the warmth he emanated was welcome, she knew he couldn’t exactly stay cooped up within her belly-nest for good

That and she would  _ rather _ not be blamed for his “death”, when everything she’d done was to keep the curly-haired man safe within the past hour

She  _ knew _ what humans did to things they didn’t understand, it made her skin crawl

Sniffing the air, she became aware of the human’s scent in the air, becoming a blue trail of smoke in her vision

Retracing the human’s steps would be their ticket out of here

  
  
  


———————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


Following the human’s scent had led Jill into the bowels of the hospital, the parking garage

It had also led her into a snarling, snapping, rabid canine. Milky, dead eyes filled with anger and hate

She raised her hackles as the dog leapt at her, she moved before it could sink its fangs into her flesh, sending the dog tumbling with a flick of her tail, it’s claws scrabbling at the pavement before it surged forwards again, snapping at her flank.  Twisting around, she managed to catch the feral canid under her claws, pinning it beneath her with a sickening crunch

It wasn’t dead, given the way it twitched and foamed at the mouth beneath her

Lowering her head, she roared, snapping her jaws shut as the dog whined submissively, it’s eyes were filled with something akin to terror

Her instincts practically purred at the sight,  _ Good, it knew she was the larger predator here _

Lifting her claw off of the creature, it scampered off. It’d learned it’s place.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a relatively short chapter, next chapter is gonna be our monster gal and her...passenger finding the subway, some explanations, Nicholai being a little rat man per usual, and Jill and Carlos bonding to Africa by Toto, because I don't make the rules I just enforce them.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally made a ref for the monster girl herself  
> https://maws-over-pawz.tumblr.com/post/627552464227401728/monster-wife-monster-wife-monster-wife-did-a


End file.
